Not your everyday romance
by FallenAngelCriesTonight
Summary: The war ended and everyone was moving on with there lives when the Marriage Law passed. Hermione is left attempting to pick a suitor and convince him to wed her. Its better than it sounds I hate summaries. HGBZ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any Characters, Settings, Spells, etc that were created by J.K. Rowlings. I just play with the characters etc. from time to time. I also did not create the Marriage Law challenge, I am just using it for the purposes of this story.**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at the pairing so let me know what you think.**

_**New Law Shakes up the Wizarding World**_

_**Today a law was passed enabling Pure Blooded witches and wizards to petition for the hand of a muggleborn or half blood witch or wizard of legal age. There has been whispers about this law for awhile now, but it seems to have hit the world unexpectedly. Already protesters have assembled in the Ministry lobby with complaints. Among the throng of wizards are both pure and muggle born. It seems no one is happy about the latest ruling from the Minister. For a full listing of the law and what it entails please see page 16.**_

Harry put the paper down and scowled at it not bothering to finish the article, disgust written across the young wizards face. The war had come to an end but there were still death eaters aplenty out there who wanted revenge. It seemed that this was how they planned on getting it. He knew that he did not have much to worry about. He was sure that he could find plenty of witches out there who would be willing to marry him. But he did worry about Hermione. Sure Ron would offer, but he knew for a fact that there was no way the young witch would ever marry Ron. They were too different, and in this case opposites most definitely did not attract.

He stood up and ran a hand through his messy black hair. The trio was staying at Grimmauld Place with Remus and Nymphadora for the last two weeks of the summer. They had already bought there school supplies and all three of them were impatiently waiting to return to Hogwarts. They couldn't wait to see what there last year would be like. It would be the first since the demise of Voldemort.

The final battle had taken place during the last week of the school year. The trio had been at Hogsmeade when all of a sudden they were surrounded by death eaters. Hermione had managed to send a patronus for help before all hell broke loose. Voldemort was not there himself. No he wanted to wait until Harry was weak. What he didn't expect was that the trio had been training together, and that there magic combined was stronger than his alone. They took down most of the death eaters as help arrived. Then they ran to the shrieking shack to wait it out. They didn't have to wait long. Harry doubted any of them would forget what happened next.

"_Ah, Potter the Weasel and the Mudblood." The cold voice spoke from the shadows. "What a touching sight the three of you walking towards your death together. It almost makes me cry." He let out a high laugh as his red eyes scanned over the three of them. They were covered in dirt from head to toe, each of them had cuts across there faces and arms. But all in all they looked healthy._

"_We are not afraid of you Tom Riddle!" Harry shouted at the creature standing before them, looking down at the three like they were scum._

"_You dare to use that name boy. You need to learn some manners" Voldemort hissed, "Crucio!"_

_The spell hit Harry instantly and he dropped to his knees writhing in pain. He didn't see Hermione run up to Voldemort and punch him. Though he did hear a laugh escape Ron. It was enough to distract the mad wizard. The curse was dropped and Harry rose to his feet. Hermione grabbed his left hand and Ron his right._

"_Harry we can do this. We just need to focus our energy and do it together like we practiced." Hermione said looking at him, hope in her eyes. "I know we can do this."_

"_She's right mate. We already got the horcruxes, this is all that is left." Ron said with a smile. "Let's do this for our parents. And for our friends. And for everyone that bastard has ever hurt." _

_Together they raised there wands and pointed them at Voldemort who had a hand pressed to his nose. He pulled it away and saw blood and let out an inhuman shriek._

"_You filthy little mudblood."_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" The golden trio shouted together. All the hate they felt for the wizard who had destroyed there childhood was poured into the curse. A brilliant green light lept from there wands and combined as it went racing towards the pale figure cloaked in black. It hit and he fell to the ground dead. His body started to smoke and then burst into flames. The trio gathered up the ashes and put them into a specially constructed box._

"_This way we know he can not come back." Harry said as he sealed the box containing the last human remains of Tom Marvolo Riddle._ _For them it seemed the battle had stopped. Time was frozen as they stood there looking at each other. But then the sounds from the village caught up with them and they turned to race back. Hermione saw Neville facing off against both Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange and screamed. She shot a hex at Bellatrix and was relieved to see the woman turn to her._

"_Give it up you inbred, your precious Lord Voldemort has been destroyed." The teenager spat out at the older witch._

"_You lie you filthy mudblood." Hermione took advantage of her confusion to stun her. She was not in the mood to take anymore lives. Sure the wizard she had killed was Voldemort, but it didn't make the trauma of taking another life any less. _

_The Order went around stunning all the Death Eaters that had not vanished upon hearing of the Dark Lord's demise. But there were quite a few who did get away, and those escapees worried the Order. But they would let nothing destroy the good mood the Wizarding World was in, or let it stop the celebrating._

"Thinking about the final battle again mate?" Ron asked as he took a seat at the table.

"It's all I seem to think about anymore." Harry said with a sigh.

"I know Harry, but it will get better." Ron poured himself some coffee and took a drink of the steaming hot beverage.

"How can you say that after everything you lost Ron?" Harry asked honestly. In the war the Weasley family had been hit hard, the only surviving members being Ron, Ginny, the twins and Charlie.

"Because that is what my family would have wanted." He said firmly with a nod of his head. Ron looked down at the paper and spit out the coffee he had just taken a drink of. "Blimey, they are serious aren't they?"

"It seems so. What will we tell 'Mione?" Harry asked the other boy. She was next in line to become of age. Her birthday was in September.

"Tell me what Harry?" The girl in question asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Well ,erm, you see." Harry stopped and tried to think of how to put it.

"They passed that bloody law Hermione." Ron spat out.

"Them imbeciles, thinking that they could tell us when to marry and who. Why I ought to..." She trailed off as she stormed out of the kitchen, no doubt to head into the library to do some research. Hermione was indeed going to the Black family library. Though she doubted that anything in there would be of use. There was the crack of someone apparating but Hermione ignored it. She had other things on her mind at the moment.

"Ahh Miss Granger just the witch I was looking for." Albus said as he entered the library. "I take it you have heard about this new law." He said looking at the frazzled witch. "Lovely, well that is what we need to speak about."

Hermione turned and looked at Albus. After her parents' deaths half way through the previous school year he had legally adopted the young witch. True she was mature enough to not need a guardian, but the ministry had declared she find a guardian or would be made a ward of the ministry. Albus did not want that to happen so he stepped up.

"What do those damn fools in the Ministry think they are playing at?" She asked looking over at him.   
"Thank god I have a month to figure this out."

"Actually my dear that is what I wanted to speak with you about. Due to the use of a time turner in your third year your birthday is actually the first of September." Albus said looking around the library. "We need to come up with a plan my dear. We know that plenty of Wizards will petition for you. But we want to be sure you don't end up with a Death Eater."

"This is absurd! I can not do this Albus! I just can't! It's to much. I have my head girl duties, N.E.W.T.S. and my future to think about. I can not get married!" The young lady shouted. "What am I going to do?" She collapsed into the chair and finally let the tears she had been holding back fall.

"Do? Well my dear child, you will get married." Albus said sadly, all twinkle gone from his eyes. "I would recommend another student. And I would recommend you choose one or two before the year begins. That way there is time to talk to them before you have to marry."

"Albus, do you think I could come back to school early?" Hermione asked softly, she sounded a bit broken. "I think it would be easier to think this through rationally if I was there and had the other Professor's to discuss this with."

"Of course my dear. If that is what you believe is best. Also, congratulations you are the newest Head Girl." He said grinning.

Hermione was not surprised by the news. But she was curious as to who the Head Boy would be. There were three boys who came to mind, Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, Blaise Zabini from Slytherin, and Justin Finch-Fletchey from Hufflepuff. But I did not know which would have been decided on for the position. All of them were qualified in there own way.

"May I ask who the Head Boy is?" She asked softly looking down at the floor.

"Blaise Zabini from Slytherin. A quiet young man if I do say so myself." He said with a smile. "Now I will leave you to pack. Shall I come collect you tomorrow morning?"

"Yes. That will be fine." Her voice was monotone as she spoke. "I need to pack and say good-bye to Harry and Ron." She said with a sigh. "And to Professor Lupin and Tonks." Everyone still called Nymphadora, Tonks, even though her surname was now Lupin. She hexed anyone who dared call the metamorphagus Nymphadora.

"Alright. I will see you in the morning bright and early." He started to leave the room but paused at the door, "And dear don't worry, it could be a lot worse. You will figure something out." With that Albus left Hermione to her thoughts.

"That bloody fool." Hermione said with a groan throwing the ink well across the room. "Nothing is going to be ok. Nothing."

There was a knock at the door and Hermione raised an eyebrow. It had to be Harry or Ron. They were the only two with enough sense to not barge into a room that an angry Hermione Granger was in. She rubbed her eyes wearily and sighed. She didn't want to be around anyone right now, but she had to say her good byes before setting out to make a life changing decision.

"Come in." She said in a falsely cheery tone.

"Hey 'Mione, we just wanted to say we're really sorry and all." Ron said peeking into the room. "And if there is anything I can do you know I will." He said nodding.

"Thank you guys." Hermione said with a sad smile. "So I was thinking I could cook dinner tonight and maybe Ginny and the twins could come by? I really need to be surrounded by family right now."

"Of course I will floo over to the burrow and let them know. Charlie will want to come too of course if that is alright with you." Ron said solemnly.

"Oh, um thats fine." She said softly. It had been awhile since she had seen Charlie Weasley. He had stopped working in the field after the death of his parents so he could take care of his younger siblings. The stress of it all had seemed to be wearing on him the last time he visited. "How is he doing?"

"Good, he is dating this nice single mom who works over at Midgie's Books." Ron said with a smile. "She thought him giving up his lifestyle was admirable."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that. Figures that Charlie would have no problem snaring a woman. He was by far the most dashing of the Weasley brothers in her opinion. "Well she could come along to with her kid...erm kid?"

"She has a daughter, she actually goes to Hogwarts. She is in Ginny's year, a Slytherin. They have become close. It's good for Ginny to get some more friends." Ron sounded worried as he talked about his younger sister. "Her name is Isobella Caprusso."

"Caprusso, hmmm wait isn't that Blaise Zabini's cousin?" Hermione asked slightly surprised.

"Yes it is. I was surprised when I found out myself." Ron said with a laugh.

"Well yes invite them too." She said brightly.

"Okay, but only if you are sure." Harry said walking into the room. "It is your last night here and we want you to enjoy it. And with everything going on we would understand if you wanted it low key and just the immediate family."

"Hey one day they might be part of that immediate family." She said laughing. After the war the surviving Order members grouped together to form a family. But the Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and the Lupin's were the closest of all. "Besides I need tonight to be fun. I need to not think about this bloody law. I need to just relax before I have to choose a damned husband." Hermione shook her head and rubbed her temples. This wasn't a problem that she could research in a book and make go away. This was serious, she had to choose a suitable husband, one that wasn't a Death Eater and was strong enough to protect her.

"Okay a party it is!" Ron shouted happily. "With food, lots and lots of food. I know just what to do!"

Both Harry and Hermione could not help but laugh at this. One thing that Ron always thought about was food. One of his first thoughts after defeating Voldemort had been going out for a victory dinner. Hermione just nodded and watched as he practically ran out of the room leaving Harry and Hermione alone. They looked at each other and both became serious.

"Do you know what you will do. I mean granted you have til September nineteenth before you need to worry about anything but still." Harry said, then raised an eyebrow when she shook her head. "What?"

"Damn me and my need to learn everything." Hermione said with a frown. "I actually come of age on the first Harry. That damn time-turner. I am lucky it wasn't sooner I suppose."

"I am so sorry. I had no idea." Harry shuddered at the thought.

"Ya, neither did I." Hermione sighed as she wrapped her arms around Harry. "I don't know who to marry."

"I don't know love, we will figure it out though." Harry said returning the hug. He pulled away and they walked into the kitchen. Harry pulled out a chair for Hermione and she sat down. The boys got her breakfast together and she ate in silence.

"Well I will go floo over there." Ron said as he stood up. "Be back soon to let you know when everyone is coming by."

Ron left the room and Hermione sighed. She was relieved he wasn't going to be old enough to offer to marry her. She always thought of him as just a brother, though she had a feeling it was not the same for him. But still she did not have many options. Hermione wanted to marry someone close to her age. It would not due to be married to an old man. She shuddered at the thought of it. But the problem was she didn't fancy anyone. Sure there were plenty of handsome seventh years, and a few boys that had recently graduated. But no one paid attention to Hermione Granger, well at least not that sort of attention. So it was hard for her to really take a liking to anyone.

"Hermione I know what you are thinking. Just stop it. You WILL find someone. I am sure of it." Harry said firmly, "You are a beautiful intelligent witch. Any bloke would be lucky to have you."

"Thank you Harry." She said with a small smile. If only words could make her feel better about the predicament at hand. Hermione turned as Tonks walked in the room Remus in tow.

"Wotcher Hermione. Why the long face?" The young woman asked. Changing her hair to short bubble gum pink spikes, her eyes to match.

"I take it you haven't read the prophet yet?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No what's going on Hermione?" Remus asked carefully.

"Oh nothing really, the bloody Minister decided to pass that damned marriage law." Hermione said with a growl. "And thanks to my pursuit of knowledge back in third year I am going to be eligible on the first."

"Ah but one good thing came of that pursuit of knowledge." Remus said with a smile.

"Oh yeah. Whats that?" She asked sarcastically.

"You saved Sirius and Buckbeak." Remus said softly putting his hands on her shoulders and giving a gentle squeeze. "You did a good thing for everyone that year."

"You are right as always." Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "I am just so frustrated. There isn't a thing I can do to change this. I have to get married. I always thought I would graduate, become an apprentice in something then work at Hogwarts. Maybe a bit down the road get married and have a family. But no this is happening in reverse. I am just not ready."

No one would ever say that Hermione Granger acted her age. None of the Golden Trio really did. There years at Hogwarts had been trying and they went through a lot more than anyone there age should have. But together they pulled through and they were wise beyond there years. But at that moment Hermione felt like what she was, a scared teenager. Her life was changing and she couldn't do a thing to stop it. She looked up as Ron came into the room mumbling under his breath.

"What's wrong Ron?" Remus said turning to the young man.

"Well Hermione, I don't know if you will like this. Blaise is staying with his Aunt. And well he kind of invited himself along. The damned Slytherin." Ron said looking at her apologetically.

"It is fine Ron. I am sure that Blaise though he may be a Slytherin is capable of behaving for an evening." Hermione said with a smile.

"Ok, well in that case everyone will be here around 6:30." He said with a grin. "And everyone is bringing food!" Ron practically squealed with delight at the thought of the dishes people would prepare.

"I guess I will go pack and get that taken care of early. That way I can relax and enjoy myself tonight." Hermione said standing up and going upstairs to her room. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about Blaise coming over tonight. In all honestly she knew next to nothing about him, though they had practically every class together. He was tall, dark, handsome and quiet. She also knew that he was extremely smart. The two of them were always back to back for head of the class. Last she checked he was in the lead. But that was understandable with the year she had just experienced. She planned on catching up rather quickly.

Hermione got up with a yawn and looked over at the clock. It was six so she had a half hour to get ready. The witch figured it would be enough time. Walking over to her wardrobe she opened the doors and looked in. She wasn't sure how to dress for the night. With a slight sigh she pulled out a knee length black skirt and a emerald green v-neck sweater. For shoes she grabbed a pair of black ballet flats. She carried her clothes into the bathroom and looked in the mirror with a slight frown.

Her hair though still frizzy was now somewhat manageable, if she used the shampoo that Ginny had created it actually cooperated when she needed it to. She had lost some of the childhood chubbiness and had a figure. But still the young woman could not see herself as attractive. In her eyes she was a bookworm that no guy could find attractive. So she worried that she would have to accept an unsuitable offer.

She got into the shower and let out a moan of pleasure as the hot water cascaded over her. After the day she had it was a relief to let the water ease some of the tension away. She washed her hair with Ginny's shampoo and conditioner. After showering she got out and dried off careful not to get any water on her clothes. She took her wand and used a spell to dry her hair. Not quite sure how to style her hair Hermione got dressed and went back to her room. She grabbed a ponytail and settled on pulling it out of her face.

She checked the clock again and saw it was six thirty. With a silent prayer she headed down the stairs. Looking in the living room the only person she spotted was Blaise. She wondered where everyone else was but the noises coming from the kitchen answered that question. He hadn't noticed her yet and she didn't dare make a sound. Hermione took this opportunity to study him. He was tall but not lanky. You could tell even from a distance that he had some muscle, yet he wasn't bulky. His hair was jet black and had a slight curl to it. It wasn't recklessly long but some of it fell into his eyes. His eyes alone could stop someone in there tracks. They were a deep blue with flecks of silver in them. Tonight he was wearing black pants and a green sweater. When she noticed it she couldn't help but laugh, at the sound he looked up and noticed her.

"Ah, the lovely Miss Granger, Gryffindor's very own lioness." Blaise said with a smile and nod in her direction.

"Good evening Mr Zabini. Though I would prefer to be called Hermione." She said as she walked closer to him.

"As you wish Hermione." He said raising her hand to his lips and placing a light kiss across the back of it. "Thank you for allowing me to attend this gathering."

"The pleasure is all mine." Hermione said slightly dazed by the whole encounter, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Though people may suspect we planned the outfits." She said laughing. At that Blaise eyed her up and down slowly and she had to take a deep breath to slow her heartbeat.

"Ah mi bella, it is quite alright. You look wonderful this evening." Blaise said softly. Always the gentleman he offered her his arm. "Shall we head to the kitchen and enjoy the feast that has been set out for us."

"Why were you in here instead of enjoying said feast?" Hermione asked curiously as she took the offered arm.

"I was waiting for you of course. I wanted to tell you in person, I am to be the Head Boy." A smirk crossed Blaise's lips at the declaration.

"Well you are tolerable for a Slytherin I suppose." Hermione acquiesced with a nod. They walked into the kitchen and Blaise escorted Hermione to the table and sat down beside her.

"Hermione you look beautiful." Charlie said looking over at Hermione.

"Thank you." She said softly with a slight blush.

"Now, now Charlie, don't you go running away from me just yet!" A woman's voice rang out with a laugh. Hermione turned and looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Her hair was as black as Blaise's and she had those same eyes. It was obvious the two of them were related. "Hullo there darling I am Francesca." The woman said extending her hand across the table.

"Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you." She said politely shaking the woman's hand. Hermione looked over at the twins next and couldn't help but laugh. They were putting food on a plate, a lot of food and looking over at her the entire time. "Boys, how are you?"

"Oh just peachy, the store is..." Fred started.

"Doing really well." George finished. "This is..."

"For you." Fred handed her the plate with a mountain of food. "You need to eat a bit more Hermione." He said with a nod.

Hermione looked down at the plate and started to laugh. Harry and Ron sighed and shook there heads. But she ignored them and continued to laugh. The twins goofiness was exactly what she needed tonight. She stood up and pulled them both into a hug, shaking her head slightly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Blaise asked slightly amused. The Slytherin leaned back in his chair and studied the young woman standing there. She looked so fragile and so beautiful. Blaise had always noticed the Gryffindor. How could he not? She was as smart as he was. But he doubted that she ever noticed. Tonight though, there was something different about her. When he saw her in the living room his jaw had literally dropped. She had changed a lot over the summer.

"I could be better Blaise." She said shaking her head. "But tonight I have fun, tommorrow I go back to Hogwarts."

"Why are you returning so early?" Francesca asked oblivious to the marriage law situation.

"Erm, well I need time to sort out my future." Hermione said cautiously.

"Oh alright." The raven haired woman said wisely dropping the subject.

"Aunt Francesca why must you always be so nosy?" Blaise asked without a trace of emotion in his voice.

"It's just my nature my dear." She said with a bell like laugh and a smile.

**A/N- Well I hope you like the first chapter. Let me know what you think...reviews are an authors food and you don't want me to starve do you? Seriously let me know what you think, the good and the bad. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...etc etc...blah blah blah

* * *

Hermione woke up and looked around her room. Everything she needed was packed away in her trunk. She was positive that she was making the right choice by returning to Hogwarts early. She needed to speak with Professor's McGonagall and Snape about her choices. She trusted both to give her honest opinions and while Professor McGonagall would comfort her, Professor Snape would give her the cold hard facts. And right now she needed a bit of both. She heard a crack downstairs and knew it was Albus. With a sigh she got out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that had the phrase "Bookworms do it better" written across the chest in silver writing, it had been a gift from Ginny.

"Ah up already Miss Granger." The Headmaster said with a smile. "Lovely, we can get going bright and early then. I am sure there is much you would like to get done."

"Indeed there is sir. I hope I have enough time to do it all." Hermione said softly. "My trunk is upstairs, I will just go grab it." She turned and went up the stairs and shrank her trunk. She wasn't supposed to do magic but being one of those who defeated Voldemort did have its advantages at times. One of those was the ministry having a blind eye to there use of underage magic. Picking it up she slipped it into her pocket and pulled on her robe before heading back downstairs. "Well Headmaster we can go now."

She was relieved that she didn't have to say good-bye to the boys once again. Both of them looked upon her with such pity, and she couldn't stand it. All she wanted was for things to go back to normal. But it didn't look like that would be happening anytime soon. With the new law, and with the war finally being over she knew life was not going to be the same. In a way she was relieved that she would not have to deal with the stress of destroying the horcruxes, and fighting off evil at every turn. She had been looking forward to a normal school year, but the muggle born had come to realize, nothing was ever normal in the wizarding world.

With that he took her arm and she felt the unpleasant sensation of joint apparation. Her body felt like it was being compressed and she felt nauseous even after they arrived at the gates of Hogwarts. She put her hands on her knees and breathed deeply, in through her nose out through her mouth, until the feeling subsided. When it did she stood up straight and looked over to the smiling wizard standing next to her.

"Okay, let's go. I am fine now." She said nodding to him. The gates opened and they began the trek up to the school. Thankfully the weather was nice. Though, Albus probably would have had a carriage ready if it was poor, she thought with a smile.

"Now I thought you should know that you and the Head Boy will be sharing quarters this year. It has two bedrooms, a bath, common area, meeting room, personal library, and a dining area." Headmaster Dumbledore said as they approached the building. "The library is the personal one of the Founders, you should feel honored, normally it locks itself up. But for some reason, this year it has decided to remain open. You and Mr. Zabini are in for quite a treat. Now your rooms are in the Northern Tower away from the other dorms I'm afraid. But it is quite a nice area."

They entered the school in silence and Albus watched Hermione look around the entrance hall a sad smile in place. This year would be different for all of them. But for the young witch before him it would be beyond different.

"I am going to go find my rooms. What is the password sir?" She asked looking up at him.

"Unity." Albus said with a smile. "We will see you for lunch in the Great Hall then?"

"Of course." She said before walking away from him. The school was silent, even the portraits were not speaking. It felt weird for the bookworm to be here before the year even started. But it was what she needed to do. Hermione kept walking she passed the library and frowned as she realized there would be no Madame Prince to scold her this year. She wondered who they had found to replace the Librarian. A lot of the staff had perished in the Final Battle, Madame Prince, Madame Pomfrey, Madame Hooch, and even Hagrid. This would be a trying year for everyone.

She reached the foot of the tower and looked at the portrait of a young witch and wizard cuddling under a tree by the lake. She smiled as she spoke the portrait and entered the tower. She went up the stairs and looked around the common room. It was decorated in both Slytherin and Gryffindor colors and Hermione smiled. At least she wouldn't be surrounded by green the entire year. It was a healthy balance. There was a couch and two chairs in front of the fire place and Hermione plopped down into one of them with a sigh. She grabbed parchment and a quill and looked into the flames not looking forward to the decision she had to make.

Possible Husbands:

Neville Longbottom

Blaise Zabini

Theodore Nott

Terry Boot

Eduardo Finnicci

She looked at the meager list and sighed. Already she could cross off at least three of the names. The only two really worth considering were Zabini and Terry. But still they weren't people she could picture herself spending the rest of her life with. She barely knew either of them. All she really knew was that they were smart and both seemed to be decent people. Hermione thought back to the previous night, Blaise had certainly proved he was not the average Slytherin. He was charming, attentive and the exact opposite she had imagined him to be.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and stared into the flames. Even if she managed to pick a prospective husband or two there was still the task of convincing them to wed her. She tossed the parchment and quill aside and curled up in the chair. For the first time since hearing the news she let herself cry. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until she heard a most unwelcome voice.

"Miss Granger. I do believe you are needed in the Great Hall for lunch." The Potions master voice drawled out.

"I am coming sir." She bit out as she stood up and yawned. "What time is it?"

"Half past one." He said as he walked out of the room and waited for her in the hall. Hermione got up and went to meet the Professor.

"Well let's get this over with." She said with a slight frown.

"I heard about the law Miss Granger, if you need advice on prospective suitors, let me know." He said before walking faster. Hermione had to practically run to keep up with him.

"Actually there is one that I would like to talk to you about." She said softly as they continued walking.

"Really?" He asked an eyebrow going up in surprise. "Who?"

"Blaise Zabini." She practically mumbled under her breath.

"Ahh Mr Zabini the quiet one of my Slytherins." He said proudly. "What is it you wish to know?"

"Well thats just it. I know nothing about him." Hermione said with a sigh. "Though he doesn't seem to be half bad."

"Well Mr. Zabini's family has always remained neutral. They refused to join up with the Dark Lord, but never raised a hand to stop him either." Snape paused for a moment, "He is currently at the top of the class, though that will most likely change within a week or so of the term starting. You always did give the boy a run for his money."

"Hmm." She paused and looked up at him. "What do you know of his erm...preferences?" Hermione asked timidly.

"I know he is straight." The Potions master said coldly, "But as to his type, well you asking me that is almost laughable. Why on earth would you think I would pay that much attention to a student?" Hermione looked at him like she had been slapped.

"I don't know sir." She said the last word sarcastically. "Maybe because you offered to help. Or maybe because I am stuck in the bloody situation because of ignorant people and it seems you are one of them." Her face was turning red with anger and it looked like he was going to speak. "Don't you dare say a word Sir. I will not deal with this. I have to get married in under a month. And you are of no use to me." With that she turned and walked quickly away before Snape had a chance to recover. She was mumbling under her breath about "damned Slytherins and there idiocy."

After a few minutes she looked back to be sure the Potions master hadn't decided to follow after. Hermione was shocked that she had spoken to a professor that way, and Professor Snape none the less. But she figured they would let it slide, after all she was normally respectful towards all of her professors, and she was under quite a bit of stress right now. She wished she had a calming potion but she didn't know who the new nurse was, and it wasn't as if she could go ask Professor Snape now. She shook her head and entered the Great Hall looking at the staff table where there were two empty seats.

"Ah Miss Granger. Thank you for joining us." Albus said with a smile. "Why don't you take that seat next to Oliver there. Severus would curse us all if we let you take his seat."

Hermione nodded and walked over to the seat and sat down. She looked around the table as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice. She didn't recognize two of the occupants. One was a young blonde witch with startling green eyes. The unknown witch offered Hermione a tentative smile, which she returned. The other unknown was a wizard. He looked to be in his early thirties, was her best guess. He had dark brown hair and grey eyes. For a moment Hermione could not look away. The only other time she had seen eyes like that were on a Malfoy.

"You alright there Hermione?" Oliver's voice caught her attention and she looked over at him with a smile.

"I suppose." She shrugged and took another sip of her juice.

"Just what is it that has my favorite Gryffindor down?" He asked with a bright smile.

"This bloody law." She said coldly and then laughed when Oliver gasped slightly at hearing her swear. No one was used to hearing foul language from the Gryffindor. "Sorry, I am under a lot of pressure right now. I have less than a month to get married."

"Then you shall find a husband. Though choose carefully, there is no one worthy of you." He said with a charming smile. Hermione blushed and shook her head, mentally adding Oliver Wood to the list of potential mates. "Don't worry Hermione, I am sure you will be alright."

"Well thank you." She said with a half smile. "I just hope I make the right choice. Sure there are the convenient options, but I am not sure that would be the best choice." Hermione stopped and sighed. "Sorry for going on about this." She shook her head and went back to her sandwich, missing Professor Snape walking in, and the look on his face.

But the Headmaster did not miss the glare the potions master gave to the head girl. He shook his head and smiled wondering what had occurred to cause this particularly sour mood in the professor. Hermione looked up and saw that Snape had entered and frowned slightly. Wondering if she should just leave now before he could say anything to her. But before she had the chance to make her excuses the headmaster tapped his goblet, signaling for the tables attention.

"Now, as the holiday's draw to a close I would like to thank you all for coming back earlier than anticipated. This is going to be a rough year for everyone. I am sure you all know our alum Oliver Wood, he is here to take over as Flying Professor and the Quidditch referee. But we also have an unknown woman here with us. This is Alexis Kensington, she will be a counselor of sorts as well as our new nurse. Muggles call them therapists. With the war and everything that has happened the past year Minerva and I have decided it would be wise to have someone available to the students. Miss Kensington attended the Salem institute in the States and while training to be a healer she went to a muggle university to get a degree in psychology. I hope all of you will give her the warmest welcome."

The young witch blushed slightly at the headmasters words. Hermione studied her for a moment. She thought the idea was perfect. Many of the students would need to speak with someone about what had happened.

"Our other new addition is Mr. Andrew Gossling. He will be taking over the librarian position." He said with a nod at the man sitting across the table. "I am looking forward to the start of the..." But he was cut off as an owl flew into the Great Hall and landed in front of him. The headmaster took the parchment and read it with a frown, all trace of a twinkle gone from his eyes. "Severus, I will need you to come with me immediately." He said in a serious tone.

Without a word of explanation to anyone else at the table the two of them walked off at a brisk pace. The owl following behind waiting to go out with a response. Everyone at the table looked around at each other wondering what had happened. None of them had seen him look so worried since prior to the end of the war. Everyone knew that there were still Death Eaters at large, and the general consensus of the table was that it had something to do with them.

"Hermione, would you care to go for a walk with me?" Oliver asked with a smile looking over at her. He did feel bad for her, no person should have to go through this. But he also knew that she would be alright. She was Hermione Granger after all, one third of the Golden Trio, the brightest witch of her age.

"Sure why not." She said shrugging her shoulders. After the two Professor's departure her appetite had also fled. Oliver offered her his hand and she took it. Once she was on her feet she released it and looked at the rest of the table's occupants. "Thank you for allowing a student to join you early. I will see you all for dinner." With that she nodded to them all and walked out of the Great Hall, Oliver in tow.

"Do bookworms really do it better?" He asked as they made there way down the hall. Hermione blushed slightly at the comment and laughed.

"That's not something I can really answer. You might have to find one and find out for yourself." She said in a teasing tone.

"Well you happen to be the only bookworm I know. Do you propose I go ask a stranger?" He asked with a broad smile. "I really don't think that would go over well."

"Maybe not. Well we bookworms have been known to be quite knowledgeable. So yes we do it better." She smiled and opened a door leading to a garden. "Ah perfect. It is beautiful here."

And it truly was. The garden was indoors but enchanted to feel like a perpetual spring. It seemed to be almost a maze of flowers. The pair started off in silence. First they stared in wonder at the roses that were in full bloom. There was a mix of red, white, yellow, and pink and the fragrance was almost overwhelming. After the roses they had to choose whether to turn left or right and Hermione looked over to Oliver with a questioning look on her face. He shrugged and decided to lead them to the right. They looked down at the wild flowers blooming, a perfect blend of the colors of the rainbow. The scent was fresh and crisp.

"Have you found any prospective husbands?" Oliver asked, the question surprising her somewhat.

"Well I have thought about it. But I need to talk with the guys more I guess." She sighed and shrugged. "It isn't going to be easy. I am terrified I will make the wrong choice. Maybe I should talk to Ms. Kensington. She is the counselor after all. Though I doubt this is what she had in mind when she signed up for the job. Though there is much much more I could talk to her about." Hermione shook her head and glanced around the table again. "To be honest with you I just do not think I am ready for marriage. It is terrifying really. The thought of being bound to one person for the rest of your life. I have researched these pure blood weddings, they are permanent. There is no divorce. So if you are not in love, all you can do is have a lover on the side." She sighed and shook her head. "I would never do that. I believe in my vows, and I would hate to have my husband cheat on me."

"I think that you do need to talk to people. If you ever need a friend I am here." Oliver said smiling at the young witch. He had always thought her brilliant. "Marriage is permanent and not to be taken lightly. I just feel bad that you must rush into it." He put an arm around her shoulder. "But you are brilliant and you will find someone. I am sure of it."

* * *

A/N: Don't worry she wont end up with Oliver. Just consider it. He is meant for someone else. Sorry for lack of updates in forever. I feel bad but I was going through a rough time with moving and then finding a new job and helping out with a relatives rough pregnancy, result of which is as of March 29th I became a God-mother to a beautiful little girl Kelly. Life is a bit more settled right now though I might take on another job. I will be sure to update at least once a week though...promise!

Oh and review please?

Also as a reviewer mentioned not that I minded of course, but I could do with a beta if anyone is interested please let me know. My AIM is vosdesirissecret. If you would like to be my beta please please please let me know. It would be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, ETC, they are all owned by JK Rowlings, this is just for fun.

Hermione made her way to the office of the new school counselor. She was nervous of course, talking a new person straight off the bat about intimate details was never really an easy thing for her. But then again the position she was put in when she came into the magical world made her that way. She was what everyone called a mudblood, why would she feel comfortable opening up to strangers? The young muggle born shook her head and sighed. Well either way she would be opening up to a stranger soon enough. It might be best to talk about it with someone first. She walked up to the office door and knocked sharply, then waited patiently to be admitted.

"Come in." Came the soft voice of Miss Kensington.

Taking a deep breath Hermione opened the door with a smile in place. It was after all best to get this off on the right foot. Besides the new counselor did not look to be much older than herself. Maybe she would end up with a friend out of this as well. With that thought in mind she stepped into the office and took a seat in the chair that she was gestured into.

"So tell me Hermione what brings you here to my office before the year even begins? You do not appear to be injured." Alexis spoke with a bright tone, her eyes having an almost Dumbledore like twinkle to them.

"Well Miss Kensington.." Hermione began.

"Please call me Alexis." The older woman interrupted.

"Well alright Alexis, I just need another woman to talk to who is well nearer to my age than say Professor McGonagall." Hermione said cautiously, but with a hint of a smile at the end of the sentence. "I mean you would be able to offer better advice to me in this situation I suppose."

"Well Hermione, I suppose I could offer you assistance," She paused and the smile fell slightly, at which Hermione raised an eyebrow. "If you will do the same for me. I am also a muggle born."

"I had no idea." The brown eyed witch said softly. "I feel awful now coming here to seek your help. I never even considered that you might be in the same boat as I."

"It's quite alright, really." Her voice had returned to its cheerful tone, and the smile was back in place. "I just need to get to know some of the men around here I suppose. I thought being raised in the States would exemplify me, but damn you Brits and your stubbornness about where I was born. Sorry." The blonde shook her head and smiled. "I really hope the students wont mind opening up to a foreigner, well by raising at least."

"Well my mates wont." Hermione said confidently. "I am sure they will all love you. And I know that you will have at least one teacher as a mate."

"Really who?" Alexis asked her green eyes lighting up.

"Why Oliver Wood of course." Hermione laughed, "If Harry likes you Oliver likes you. Oliver was Harry's Quidditch captain from first year until Oliver graduated. But he practically Idolized Harry, not the other way around. Really Quidditch was Harry's saving grace before the war." A sad look passed across her face. "The war is probably another thing I should discuss with you. I haven't fully dealt with it I suppose."

"Good to know I will have a few friends, ahem, mates, while I am here." She said with a smile. "That we can do Hermione, we have all year. But which first?"

"The husband problem of course. Now one problem is you do not know the students." Hermione said frowning slightly. "But really I just need someone to talk to who can see how I seem to react to the idea of marriage to said men. I guess it will get a little bit easier after I talk to them."

There was a knock at the door and Alexis stood up and opened it revealing the headmaster and Professor Snape.

"Did we come at a bad moment Miss Kensington?" The Headmaster asked with a smile.

"I have told you a million times you old fool call me Alexis, my mother would have wished it so." She said softly looking up at the old man as he burst out laughing.

"As you wish Alexis." He said finally calming down enough to speak.

"Now it depends on what you need to see me about, if Hermione is needed then no this is a great time. If she must leave, then yes this is a bad time." She said with a wry smile on her face.

"Really I can leave it is no problem." Hermione said rising to her feet.

"Sit" The voices of Albus and Alexis rang out together.

"Well alright then. No need to be so rude about it though." Hermione mumbled the second part under her breath.

"I am quite sorry my dear." Albus said smiling gently at the girl. "It's just well we have just received some disturbing news."

"The owl." Was all she was able to say. Her face had gone quite pale as she sat there anxiously awaiting whatever it was the Headmaster had to say.

"It seems that a few erm, eager suitors decided to convince a few other possible suitors it would not be wise to pursue you." He said gently.

"Who was hurt?" She asked softly, no emotion showing in her chocolate colored eyes.

"Mr. Boot, Mr. Finnicci, and Mr. Longbottom." He said looking down at her. "They will be alright. It seems the young master Malfoy and a few of his group were behind this."

"I guess I will have to make up my mind soon then huh?" She asked sadly, not even bothering to look up at him.

"Under the circumstances a few members of the order, as well as Professor Wood have offered themselves." Albus said putting a hand on her shoulder. At his words she laughed. It was ridiculous really, what she had to go through.

"I am not quite sure what you want me to do Albus. Marry an old person, a PROFESSOR?!" She laughed again, her shoulders shaking. "Do you know how wrong this all is! I shouldn't have to do this." Her laughter wouldn't stop. It wasn't that she found any of this funny, but she needed to release the pent up emotions somehow, and it seemed that laughter was the easiest way. "I need to go." Her sides were beginning to hurt and she got to her feet still laughing but it wasn't hysterical now, and was calming slightly.

Before anyone could stop her she ran from the room and down the hall not even caring where she ended up. She kept running turning randomly until she ran into someone and almost fell the ground. But the person she ran into held her up.

"I dare say your previous entrance was much more graceful my dear." Blaise said looking down at the witch in his arms. Her hair was frizzing, though it wasn't as bad as he had remembered. And her cheeks were pink, he wondered whether from embarrassment, or from the running.

"Thank you. I seem to be having a rough day." She said laughter trailing out with the words.

"And why is that?" He asked his blue eyes meeting her brown ones. She didn't even wonder why he had returned to school early, she just started to speak.

"Well you see, I have to get married shortly after the school year begins and besides having very few options, the majority of them just got attacked by Malfoy and his blasted cronies." She paused and shook her head angrily, they seem to be dead set on Malfoy having me for himself."

"I see." He said cautiously, then noticing he was still holding her took a step back blushing slightly.

"Yes, its not a good situation. I could take the easy route and marry Ron, but damn it I would murder him!" She stamped her foot then blushed at her slight outburst. "Sorry about that, I am just not myself these past few days. I hate the bloody ministry with its bloody laws."

Blaise had no doubt in his mind that Hermione Granger would find a respectable pure blood willing to marry her. But the question was would she find one strong enough to protect her? He had always been fascinated by the muggleborn. She was always beautiful in her own way, but when he saw her at the Yule Ball it had gone beyond fascination, he had begun to fancy her. Though Blaise was not the type that would ever speak of it out loud. He just kept an eye on her from the shadows, and tried to keep her out of danger. He had been there that day of the final battle, and had witnessed her foolish Gryffindor bravery. It had taken every ounce of his willpower not to curse the blasted witch himself when she punched of all things, punched, the Dark Lord. But still he sat in the shadows knowing the Golden Trio would when. But Blaise never thought to tell her of his feelings, no he felt he did not deserve her. And that she would never accept him. Now here was a chance to be with her and he was not sure he could take it. He wanted her to want to be with him, not have to. But the thought of her married to someone else was not an option.

"I suggest that you ask the Headmaster to allow a few of your choices to return early to give you time to get to know them." He said calmly.

"Well Oliver is here already, I just need to think of who else I want to consider." Hermione knew that she was considering Blaise, she just wished she knew the Slytherin better. "Why are you here by the way?" She asked confusion in her eyes.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to return early for my own safety." He said looking at her a smirk in place. "Guess I know why now huh Granger?"

"It's Hermione." She said laughing again. "And I guess you do. Fancy a walk?"

"That sounds good Hermione, and if I must call you that." He stopped and laughed, "Then I will insist you call me Blaise, if I hear Zabini out of your mouth so help me."

"What are you going to do about it Zabini?" She asked softly eyebrow raised smile in place.

"This." With that he leaned in and oh so lightly brushed his lips against hers. "Shall we walk?" He continued on leaving her to wonder if she imagined the whole thing, she had barely felt it yet at the same time she could still feel the kiss, it made no sense to her mind.

--

A/N

I wasn't going to do the kiss or end it here. But both just seemed to work. Sorry its so short. But I wanted to update. I am still looking for a beta...


End file.
